


Sorcerer vs Sorcerer... for You

by ael_xander



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki is gonna get even, Marvel Universe, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Sorcerer vs Sorcerer, Stephen won’t put up with Loki’s nonsense, fight for the love of a beautiful woman, loki vs Stephen strange, you adore them both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: Loki still is pissed at Stephen for what happened at the Sanctum. Stephen thinks Loki needs manners. You, however, think they’re both behaving like children. If it’s a fight they want, you’re about to take no prisoners.





	Sorcerer vs Sorcerer... for You

“Loki, what are you doing? I mean it, you need to stop this right now!” You tried to stop the God of Mischief as he stepped towards the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange. As you moved to grab his arm, Loki pushed you to one side, making you stumble. You caught yourself at the last minute, but the look on Stephen’s face said he didn’t care.

“Keep your hands off of her, Asgardian. You’re beneath her as it is.” Stephen’s voice rumbled as the two men faced each other in the mirror dimension you erected around them. You hoped to keep the two men contained in this dimension.

Neither man seemed to notice, but you were determined to make sure no one was hurt by their actions. Funny thing was, you still weren’t sure how this all started. You were a mystic, a sorcerer like Stephen Strange, but able to wield illusions into reality for short bursts of time. That made Loki curious as your family were dedicated to the Norse gods. Stephen knew of you through the rebuilt London Sanctum, though you were born and bred American. He brought you to New York when he heard of your skills in magic. Being home was a pleasure and you learning by leaps and bounds.

You watched as Stephen stopped one of Loki’s ice blasts while Loki avoided the crimson bands of Cyttorak from winding around him. Both men intrigued you, yet, you weren’t sure why they seemed to be so antagonistic until Loki called Strange a “second rate, failed magician.”

You never expected the two men to argue over who had the right to you. Neither realised you were your own woman, able to decide whom to study with, where to go, what to do. Or who to sleep with. You should be thrilled, instead as they threw spell after spell at each other, you grew more annoyed. Everything came to a head when Loki showed up, demanding you come with him to Asgard for some training in Asgardian magic. Stephen asked him to wait outside while he spoke to you, opened a portal...and that was that.

The look of rage on Stephen’s face…you stepped up, between the men, absorbing the blasts both men released, neither unable to call them back. As you did, you grounded the energy down into the earth as much as you could, while the rest tried to sear your senses. Stephen and Loki both yelled, their magic withdrawing as they raced to your side.

Stephen spoke first, his hands sliding down your arm and hip. “Damn you, Loki, look what you’ve done.”

Loki glared, his green eyes flashing in anger. “Me? Strange, you’re the menace who used the Fire of Fantine on Y/N.”

Before they could continue arguing, you grabbed them both, sending bolts of energy through them, silencing them both. “Enough! I’m not a weak little creature for you to win. I’m a warrior and sorceress, born and raised. Either you both respect me, or you both can stay here joined until some other sorcerer releases you.” You slammed their hands together, binding them with a magical cuff, keeping them locked as one. Both tugged, neither able to undo the magical bond. Loki demanded you to release him immediately.

You stamped your foot and turned away. “No. You wanted to fight, well, here you go, kill each other while I go find someone else to teach me. I don’t need this nonsense, no matter how much I like both of you.”

Stephen took your free hand, holding it, then brought it to his lips. “I am sorry, Y/N. You’re worth fighting for, but you’re right. This is your decision.” He kissed the palm of your hand lightly. “I want to teach you, but I also find myself attracted to you. I can’t help it. The idea of you being with Loki, it made me jealous. The idea of him touching you, when I want you so badly, I couldn’t stand it.”

Loki growled. “You should be, sorcerer. I’m one of the best sorcerers in the universe, she’d learn so much from me.” He grinned wickedly at you. “I’ll admit I find you quite amusing and sensual, Y/N. I want you. Come with me.”

You pulled your hand from both, looking at each of them. “So, not only do you both want to teach me, you want me. You want me not as an apprentice, but as something more.”

Both men nodded. Stephen added, “You’re unusual, which is very inviting. Plus, there’s this air about you that just makes a man want to take you in his arms and…”

You stepped closer to Stephen, almost,touching your body against his, gazing up at him. “And what, Stephen?”

His mouth captured yours, his tongue teasing your lips, inviting you to open to him. As your mouth opened to him, you felt a presence behind you, lips pressed against your skin between your neck and shoulder. Loki. Caught between both men, you released the magic binding them together, your hands freed to touch both of them. Stephen’s hands cup your face as Loki’s wrap around your body and firmly cup your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples.

You moan into Stephen’s mouth as one of his hand’s traces down the your chest, your stomach and cups your sex. This sensation, both men holding you, touching you, thrilled you, filled your body with not just energy, but need. You pulled away from the kiss and panted. “Oh, gods, please, yes.”

You felt Loki’s smile against your neck. Stephen’s smile slid down your jaw. “Please what, Y/N?” Loki asked, his voice, demanding, husky with desire.

“”No more fighting, my men. I need you both. Please.” You whimpered as Stephen’s fingers slid under your pants and panties, dipping between your slick folds. “Not here, bedroom, now.”

“As our beloved wishes,” Loki said, his hands cupping your breasts tighter as Stephen opened a portal for the three of you into your now shared bedroom. “One day, my darling, you may need to choose between us.”

You shook your head. “Need you both. Love you both. Not giving either of you up.” Your gasp turned into a moan as Stephen’s fingers slid into your wet core and Loki’s fingers teased your breasts.

“Let’s move this to our bed,” Stephen said, his voice low in your ear. You nodded, knowing that both men were about to make it up to you for arguing.

Makeup sex….sorcerer style. Yum…”Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because...yes, I needed it. No other reason than I so needed it. The joy in my heart knows no bounds.


End file.
